


Gain and Loss and Gain, All In the Same Day

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Background Roxy/Merlin-ish, Between the movies I guess?, But I dunno bruh, Cause shit man, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Harry where are you, Hurt Eggsy, I dunno but you're gonna read to find out bruv, Is he alive or dead, Kingsman 2: The Golden Circle, M/M, Multi, Other, Upset Eggsy, Where in the world is Harry Hart, ish as in like little bits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post V-day, Eggsy has moved into Harry's old house with his Mum and Sister. He's changed everything around, putting all the old furniture in the attic, not tossing out one single thing (not even Harry's old books). When Eggsy takes a seat in Harry's old office to call up Merlin and talk about a funeral, he's appalled to lean that they couldn't find his body. <br/>Emotions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gain and Loss and Gain, All In the Same Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also contains little bits and pieces I've heard about the Second movie, Golden Circle, such as the idea of what Statesmen is,fact that Harry Hart is indeed alive, and that the villain owns a theme park called Poppyland!

"What...What do you mean there was no body?!" Eggsy practically snapped at Merlin, through the landline phone- a direct link to the Kingsman offices, from Harry's old home office. It was clear Merlin wasn't too pleased either, but no one was as upset as Eggsy was right then and there. 

" The Statesmen weren't able to recover his body before the police were notified. He just...wasn't there." Merlin sighed audibly, as he worked away at his tablet. It was clear to Merlin that Eggsy was quite upset, and with good reason. His mentor had been killed and he couldn't even give him a proper burial, at this point. "Trust me, Eggsy, I'm doing my best to find him." Merlin promised as he worked away, and Eggsy could be heard setting the phone down on the desk. 

Eggsy was distraught, overall. He watched over a damned laptop as the man he cared about the most was shot, almost point blank, about 5,000 miles away, give or take, from where Eggsy was. He couldn't just fly over in a matter of minutes to get him, so Merlin had contacted Kingsman's sister agency, Statesmen, to get a hold of the body- Only to find that it wasn't there. Eggsy just wanted to be able to see him again, even if it was at his burial. Eggsy' heart ached, weighing him down enough to have the agent falling to his knees as the sobs overtook him. 

Harry, his Harry, was gone. He couldn't even give him a proper burial, now that his body was missing. Eggsy heaved with sobs, curling up on the floor as the emotions rocked his body. He couldn't handle it. Eggsy had lost his father when he was really young, so it really didn't affect him too much because he could hardly even remember the man, but Harry? Harry was there for Eggsy. He taught Eggsy his etiquette and manners, he taught Eggsy how to love. Eggsy shouldn't of let him go alone. He should've went with him, even if it meant he was shot instead. Even then, the whole 'payment' back to his father would be void. Eggsy had no idea when he passed out. 

~   ~   ~

 

" Gary, c'mon, wake up." It was clearly Roxy who was jostling Eggsy's arm, cursing under her breath. 

"Is he awake, dear?" Merlin, this time, audible through the glasses Eggsy was wearing (and even slightly audible through Roxy's). 

" Just barely. " She grunted, Eggsy groaning a little as she lifted him up over her shoulder, and carried him to his bedroom- Harry's old room. A lot of things Eggsy left untouched (especially Harry's office and room), but some things he changed for the sake of his mum and sister, and moved the old furniture into the attic space. But those two key rooms? Eggsy needed to stay intact, as if they were his last lifeline to Harry Hart. 

Once he was up and on the bed, laying on his back, Eggsy dared to open his eyes. They were heavy, still a little wet with tears, and a little crusted with sleep. 

"Eggsy, are you okay?" Roxy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, just next to him,  Roxy wouldn't know how Eggsy felt, neither would Merlin- unless of course, one of them lost the other. But how he was feeling... Eggsy couldn't explain it, but the way Roxy looked at him made it seem like she understood. 

"I miss him, Roxy." Eggsy wiped at his eyes with a tissue, sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry, Eggsy." Roxy mumbled and looked down at the floor, silently. She couldn't understand, she knew that. That doesn't mean she couldn't attempt.

 

Just as she about to say something, Merlin gasped through their earpieces. " He's... He's alive!" 

It shook Eggsy, excited him- But also made him think Merlin was being a complete ass. 

"This is no time for jokes, dear." Roxy was stern, but with how Merlin replied, she brightened. He wasn't joking, 

" I,,, I got a recording, from his glasses. After he was shot.Just... listen."

"It... It seems..." The breathing played out was without a doubt, Harry Hart's. "Reports of my death... have been greatly exaggerated. I don't know what happened, or where I am, but lord have mercy I hope you can hear me, Eggs... anyone..." Harry's breathing was laboured, and weak. " I remember being shot, yet I can still see... I don't know how, but I can. I'm trapped, I've clearly been kidnapped. I'll hold out and I will die before I will reveal anything, of course... " An audible swallow, and licking of his lips- He's holding the microphone close. He doesn't want someone to hear. " I'm in some white room. Some basic human needs are here- washroom, bed, and so on- But I cannot leave. I cannot even find a door. I don't know what they want, and they'll never find out. Just... " There was a long pause, Harry obviously holding his breath. "... Tell Eggsy I love him, the little tart. " Harry- Galahad, since he was alive- laughed, though the line went silent after the fact.

Eggsy was the first to react. He hiccuped, laughter spilling forth from his cracked and dry lips. He was even crying, a little more than before.Roxy hugged him, and it was clear Merlin was of high spirits as well. 

" The signal comes from an American amusement park, called Poppyland. The jet is ready." 


End file.
